


Play

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: (The required rockband AU.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> "KHYML WotD #16.1, really dragging everything A/U and into left field." pre-2007.

Sora stopped... the whole lot of them stopped, actually, as they watched Riku's hands, moving like those of a madman over the familiar strings of his instrument. And then he stopped, realizing the music had stopped.

"Um, guys... I know this is only practice but shouldn't you be playing too?"

"Sorry, Riku," Sora said. "But that was just..."

"Let's just try it again, without the jaw-dropping," their vocalist said, a harshness in his voice that only startled those who hadn't gotten to know him. He was a controlling man, but also beautiful and talented.

"But that was worth it - you gotta add that into the bridge permanently." A sly smile played on the face of their bassist, the truly ridiculous one of the group who goofed off more than Sora and Riku combined. Only his brother kept him in line.

"Fine," Riku said with a nod. "Sora..."

Sora nodded back, raising his sticks and clicking them four times.

It was the best song they had going at the moment, a gradual building of power that they were sure would suck their audience in. Their singer howled as though he were chanting a spell, sometimes losing words and replacing them with shrieks and growls. They had a strong following already, locally, but there was always a quest for more.

Everything went perfect, an amazing thing only in that it was the first time they'd made it the entire length of the song without someone stopping to offer a suggestion or criticism.

It was almost as though, strangely, the song had finally decided to play them.


End file.
